T.I. vs. T.I.P. (T.I. album)
T.I. vs. T.I.P. is the fifth studio album by American rapper T.I., released on July 3, 2007 through Grand Hustle Records and Atlantic Records. Recording sessions for the album only took a year and a half to record towards early-2007, T.I. stated and confirmed in an interview with MTV News. Production was handled by several record producers, including Kannon "Caviar" Cross, Just Blaze, Mannie Fresh, Lil' C, Wyclef Jean, Jerry 'Wonder' Duplessis, Sedeck "All Hands on Deck" Jean, Keith "Lil' Wonda" Duplessis, Kevin "Khao" Cates, Bao Quoc Pham, Steve Holdren, Nate "Danja" Hills, The Runners, Tony Galvin, Eminem, Jeff Bass, and Keith Mack, among others. This also would be the first album by T.I. not to feature production from DJ Toomp. The album debuted at number one on the US Billboard 200 chart, selling over 468,000 copies in its first week of release in the United States, the album went nearly gold.1 It also achieved nearly respectable international charting and produced the one hit single that attained chart success, including the US Billboard hit "Big Things Poppin' (Do It). The Recording Industry Association of America certified the album Platinum. Upon its release, T.I. vs. T.I.P. received mixed reviews from music critics. Where critics stated a fall-off of some degree had to be expected especially after reaching the top after a steady climb, also stating that the album operates on the thin and dubious concept that T.I. the businessman and T.I.P. the unreformed hustler are two completely different entities, and that the strain of balancing the two personas is enough to tear Clifford Joseph Harris Jr. apart. T.I. vs. T.I.P. was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Rap Album, losing to Kanye West's Graduation at the 50th Grammy Awards. Track listing 1. "Act I: T.I.P." 2. "Big Shit Poppin' (Do It)" 3. "Raw" 4. "You Know What It Is" (featuring Wyclef Jean) 5. "Da Dopeman" 6. "Watch What You Say To Me" (featuring Jay-Z) 7. "Hurt" (featuring Alfamega & Busta Rhymes) 8. "Act II: T.I." 9. "Help Is Coming" 10. "My Swag" (featuring Wyclef Jean) 11. "We Do This" 12. "Show It To Me" (featuring Nelly) 13. "Don't You Wanna Be High" 14. "Touchdown" (featuring Eminem) 15. "Act III: T.I. vs. T.I.P.: The Confrontation" 16. "Tell 'Em I Said That" 17. "Respect This Hustle" 18. "My Type" Samples * List of singles * Personnel Credits for T.I. vs. T.I.P. adapted from Allmusic. * Wilner Alexandre - Assistant Engineer * Jamaal Andrews - Bass * Elvis Aponte - Assistant Engineer * Marcella "Ms. Lago" Araica - Engineer, Mixing * Jeff Bass - Producer * Jules Bass - Composer * Leslie Brathwaite - Mixing * David Brown - Tracking * James Burk - Piano * Tony Campana - Engineer * Elliott Carter - Engineer, Producer * Kevin Cates - Producer * Lyor Cohen - Vocals * Kannon "Caviar" Cross - Producer * Mike DeSalvo - Engineer * Jerry Duplessis - Percussion, Producer * Keith "Lil Wonda" Duplessis - Producer * Eminem - Mixing, Producer * Mannie Fresh - Producer * Lanre Gaba - A&R * Tony Galvin - Arranger, Keyboards, Producer, Programming * Chris Gehringer - Mastering * Jason Geter - A&R, Executive Producer, Vocals * Robert Gold - Photo Production * Julie Greenwald - Vocals * Patrick Hoeck - Photography * Steven Holdren - Producer * Brad "Dirt" Horne - Engineer * Sedeck Jean - Instrumentation, Producer * Wyclef Jean - Producer * Just Blaze - Producer, Vocals * Hannah Kang - A&R * Gimel "Young Guru" Katon - Mixing * Michael Kyser - Vocals * Lil C - Producer * Kevin Liles - Vocals * James Lopez - Marketing Consultant * Lex Lucazi - Piano * Keith Mack - Producer * Dennis D-Moe Moorehead - Keyboards * Douglas Peterson - A&R * Charles Pettaway - Strings * Bao Quoc Pham - Producer * Sara Pine - Photo Production * Joel Powell - Bass * Luis Resto - Keyboards * Terrell Sass - Drums * Ray Seay - Mixing * Corey "Oz" Simon - Producer * Marsha St. Hubert - A&R * T.I. - Producer * T.I.P. - Executive Producer * Byron Thomas - Drums, Engineer * Justin Trawick - Mixing Assistant * Joe Warlick - Engineer * Idris "Baby Shaq" Washington - Assistant * Ryan West - Bass, Tracking, Vocals * Shane "Bermy" Woodley - Engineer * Andrew Wright - Engineer * Howard Wright - Engineer, Producer Links * See Also * List of Albums Category:Wikipedia Category:T.I. albums Category:2007 hip-hop Category:2007 albums Category:Grand Hustle Records albums Category:American hip-hop Category:American hip-hop albums Category:Albums